


Donderdag 17:30

by msleviss



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msleviss/pseuds/msleviss
Summary: A continuation of the 17:13 clip  that kind of changes parts of it (oops) and a short look inside of Robbe's head.(in German!)





	Donderdag 17:30

Donnerstag 17:30

„… Und deswegen denken dein Vater und ich, dass der beste Platz für dich hier bei uns ist.“ Milans ernstes Gesicht hellt sich auf und er lacht, als er Robbes und Zoës entgeisterte Gesichter sieht. „Willkommen in Casa Milan und Zoënne!“

Robbe muss sich erstmal kurz zusammenreißen, dreimal beruhigend ein- und ausatmen, sich von dem Schock erholen. „Du hast mir Angst gemacht!“, lacht er schließlich. Es ist nicht alle Tage, dass sein Leben davor gerettet wird, komplett im Chaos unterzugehen. Mit der Schule, seinen Freunden, seiner Mutter… und der ganzen Sache mit der Wohnung jetzt… Es hätte fast nicht schlimmer kommen können.

„Danke“, ist alles, was Robbe sagen kann, schaut hilflos zwischen Milan und Zoë hin und her. „Danke für alles.“

Zoë lächelt ihn aufmunternd an. „Es wird schon alles gut werden“, sagt sie, in ihrem Lächeln steckt etwas Wissendes. Robbe konnte sie noch nie wirklich durchschauen, sie schien ihm schon immer ein Schritt voraus zu sein. Sie streckt ihm die Arme entgegen und nach einem kurzen Moment nimmt Robbe die Aufforderung an, geht einen Schritt auf sie zu und lässt sich von ihr umarmen. Fühlt sich schon gut an, menschliche Nähe. Robbe fühlt sich immer noch ein wenig schlecht, dass er sie gestern in der Schule erst so undankbar behandelt hatte. Er hatte sich zwar noch gefangen, aber schlechte Behandlung hat sie wirklich nicht verdient. Und dadurch, dass sie jetzt auch noch in einer Wohngemeinschaft sind, nimmt er sich fest vor, die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen zu festigen. Oder zu bilden. Er kann sich nicht sicher sein, wie sehr sie ihn als Freund sieht, so gut kennen sie sich immerhin gar nicht. Jana war immer das Mädchen gewesen, mit der er sich am besten verstanden hatte.

„Danke nochmal“, flüstert er ihr ins Ohr, während er sich aus der Umarmung windet. Zu viel menschliche Nähe muss dann auch nicht sein.

„Aawwwww!“, ruft Milan und fächert sich mit der Hand Luft zu, „ich glaub mir kommen die Tränen. Komm hier, Kleiner!“ Milan macht einen großen Schritt auf Robbe zu, die Arme schon halb erhoben. Bewusst oder nicht, da ist Robbe sich nicht ganz sicher, taumelt er ein Stück zurück, bevor Milan ihn erreicht. Milans Augen weiten sich ein wenig und er nimmt die Arme wieder herunter. Er lacht, etwas verunsichert, „sorry.. zu früh, huh?“

Milan hält die Faust hoch und Robbe trifft sie mit seiner, dankbar.

Dankbar.

Dankbar.

Don’t make it weird, Robbe!, will er sich selber anschreien.

Kurz macht sich Stille breit im Flur der jetzt gemeinsamen Wohnung. Zoë durchbricht sie als erste: „Gut, Senne kommt heute erst spät wieder, er hat mal wieder neue Freunde kennen gelernt und ist jetzt auf dem Kunsttrip“, sie rollt die Augen, aber ihr liebevolles Lächeln verrät sie, „aber da wir bereits vorausgeplant haben und davon ausgegangen sind, dass das mit dem Vertrag schon alles klapp… hat er schon gemeint, Einweihungsparty? Morgen? Was meint ihr?“

Milan gibt einen Freudenschrei von sich: „Partaayyyyyyyy, los geht’s, ich pack meine Sachen in Lisas Zimmer, damit bis morgen alles bereit ist. Robbe, du bist neu, du bist verantwortlich für alles.“ Er piekt seinen spitzen Finger in Robbes Brust, wie um ihn zu warnen, falls er diesen Pflichten nicht nachkommt. „Dekorationen, Robbe, viel Deko, aber vor allem Alkohol. Denk an den Alkohol!“ Mit den Worten verschwindet er in sein – jetzt Robbes – Zimmer.

Zoë schenkt ihm noch ein Lächeln und verschwindet ebenfalls hinter ihrer Tür.

Und da steht er jetzt. Die ganze Woche war bisher ein großes Ereignis. Nicht viel ist passiert, was nicht auch sonst passiert wenn Schule ist. Er hat seine Pausen mit Jens, Moyo und Aaron verbracht, gemerkt, wie er sich von ihren Unterhaltungen immer mehr zu distanzieren scheint. Noor ist passiert. Das mit Noor ist neu. Was auch immer es ist. Er kann es sich selber nicht erklären. Er mag sie. Das ist immerhin etwas. Sie hatte ihn Dienstag gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihr einen Kaffee trinken gehen möchte und er hatte sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Er kann sich auch nicht richtig erklären, warum. Sie ist ihm gegenüber so liebevoll gewesen, die ganze Woche über. Hat ihm laufend Nachrichten geschrieben – selten besonders inhaltsvolle, aber es hat sich gut angefühlt, zu wissen, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert. Er erinnert sich an Jens‘ Frage, ob bei ihm alles gut ist. Er hatte seinem besten Freund nur das Nötigste gesagt, immer wurden sie von den anderen unterbrochen. Mit Jens hat er, so fühlt er sich zumindest, lange nicht mehr ernsthaft gesprochen. Nachdem Jens ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hat, war er trotzdem nie dort gelandet. War trotzdem zu seinem Vater gefahren, hatte sich lieber dem unangenehmen Schweigen ausgesetzt als sich der Möglichkeit hinzugeben, dass Jens ihn weiter ausfragen könnte. Möchte sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen, dass er Jens wahrscheinlich erzählen sollte, wie verloren er sich fühlt, wie alleine. Aber im Schulalltag gab es noch keine Möglichkeit und sonst waren auch Moyo und Aaron nie weit weg und… Mit Jens reden fühlt sich schon unmöglich an, da muss er sich nicht gleich allen seinen Freunden offenbaren.

Robbe seufzt, streckt sich, es knackt in seinem Schulterblatt, er seufzt wieder. Er geht in die Küche, öffnet alle Türen, schaut, wo alles steht: Besteck, Teller, Gläser, das Brot, der Mülleimer, der Alkohol. Zuletzt schaut er in den Kühlschrank, aufgeteilt in drei Abteilungen: Milans, Zoës und Sennes und eine ohne Aufschrift. Letztere ist komplett leer und Robbe stellt sich vor, wie er _seinen_ Teil des Kühlschranks mit _seinen _Sachen auffüllt und lächelt vor sich hin. Er hat zwar noch nie wirklich gekocht, aber plötzlich kommt ihm der Gedanke es zu lernen gar nicht so fremd vor. Neue Wohnung, neuer Robbe? Jede Entwicklung fängt im Kleinen an. Mühsam nährt sich das Eichhörnchen und so weiter.

Er denkt darüber nach, was er alles für die Party braucht, schreibt eine Einkaufsliste, postet eine Einladung auf Instagram und schiebt alle Gedanken an seinen Vater, an Geld, an Noor, an ernste Gespräche mit seinen Freunden weit von sich weg. Ab morgen wird er ein Mensch sein, der gerne kocht. Ab morgen wird er jemand sein, der sich um seine Freundin kümmert. Ab morgen wird er sich wieder seinen Freunden nähern. Morgen, sagt Robbe sich, morgen wird ein guter Tag.

(Morgen, stellt sich heraus, ist der Tag, an dem er die Liebe seines Lebens kennenlernt.)


End file.
